The Darkest Drawing
by Alice.Cullen.Stole.My.Porshe
Summary: Just as the group think that nothing could go wrong on their perfect holiday - something drastically does, a something that threatens the groups stability and everyone they hold close. Could everything be over so soon?
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Drawing.

A cool ocean breeze slipped by the slightly ajar balcony door, sliver moonlight floating in with it too, a thin streak just pushing though the gap between the curtain and wall. There was no need to worry about intruders. Through the gap, a white balcony lay, with the yellow sandy beach just a few meters in front, finished with a startling blue sea.

On her side, facing the window, Kaitlyn lay with her unblinking eyes glazed over and obviously tense, not really seeing the beautiful view. Her fiery hair was spread around her in half wet waves, not even an attempt to brush through it. Everything was calm, sleeping, apart from Kaitlyn.

Around her the plush furniture of the expensive five star hotel provided more than a comfortable stay, all paid for out of Mr Zetes 'college fund' they'd been 'generously' given. Yet all of it hadn't made a difference for Kaitlyn tonight.

"Sleep." A voice commanded in a whispered against her ear – not _a_ voice, _his_ voice, the voice of her knight, as she'd called him once. Gabriel Wolfe.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, his body curled around hers in a tight comfortable embrace – which any other night would have been perfectly comfortable to sleep in for Kaitlyn. His other hand reached up and combed through her hair as he whispered the word again, his lips brushing her ear.

But Kaitlyn couldn't sleep, it wasn't possible. Her eyes shut for a moment, tightly and tensely before they opened again with renewed anxiety. "It'll be fine, we'll talk to Rob and Anna and Lewis about it in the morning." He murmured on, his voice more than enough to make her relax slightly._ It's okay_, he said though thought, so much more intimate and reassuring, but.... His hand that had been going through her hair began to brush it away, his fingers trailing softly on her neck. She knew what he was doing, knew it wouldn't be long before her thoughts would be lost so she took her chance to say it now. _I love you._ A chuckle warmed her neck, and she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips down just underneath her jaw, before she turned to face him and met his lips with her own, infusing them together and stripping away everything until it was just the two of them.

The two were lost to the world, as a sudden up pick in the wind ruffled the curtains and a piece of paper that had been placed on the bedside table shifted and fluttered to the floor, the drawing becoming bathed in silver moon light - a drawing of three people, all holding hands, looking down at a figure, who lying on the floor and bleeding – and quiet obviously dead.


	2. The Meaning

Sorry for the wait, and thanks to everyone who read my first ever fan fiction – much appreciated!

Oh and I think I was supposed to do this first but I didn't realize – Disclaimer – I am not the wonderful author of the Dark Vision series or own any part of them.

Thank you to, meant4ivashkov, riverfalls, AmberOwl

and colourfulchatterbox for reviewing my first chapter!

The morning came too slowly for Kaitlyn, despite Gabriel's comfort. The sun rose just as high as it did every morning, just as bright – but for Kaitlyn, today the heat felt cruel and bitter. She got dressed in an almost zombie like state, bleary eyed from the lack of sleep and stiff muscles from the tense night.

Standing in the bathroom she stared at her reflection, picking out the imperfections herself. She reached up to drag a brush through her tangled hair, thinking to what seemed like a long time ago, when she'd seen a glimpse of how Gabriel thought of her, back when she'd been imprisoned in the water tack at the institute – the thought of which always made her shudder, but not today.

_ Her mind a place of blue pools and blazing meteors... she stood slim and proud as some medieval witch princess against the dawn..._

Kaitlyn didn't think she looked much like a princess now, a witch maybe, old and haggled, and her mind was in turmoil. What would Gabriel think of her now?

_The same, of course. _

Kaitlyn blushed, a faint smile pulling at her lips as she realized she hadn't had her walls up and Gabriel must have heard. She hadn't needed them in weeks.

She scrapped her hair back and left the bathroom, heading for the door but pausing at the beside. She looked at the little beside table, then down to where the piece of paper lay on the floor. She saw her hand shaking as she reached to pick it up, sun light hitting it painfully as she did.

She'd drawn it yesterday evening, after coming in from a wonderful day at the beach with the group. The holiday had been going great, they'd already been out here in the Carrabian a week – exactly four weeks yesterday since the final day at the institute. That day was far behind them now though, they'd sunk into a pleasant peaceful life in the short time since that day. It had been just a normal evening, when everyone had retired to there rooms after a relaxing day spent at the beach. Kaitlyn had settled down to do some drawing while Gabriel brought food, when the itching cramp had took over.

It had started like normal, taking control with out her consent though she hadn't fought against it, letting her hand go where it wanted. But with the sweeping movements of had come an awful dread, a blackness that had swept over her, drenched her in shivering fear and grief. She'd never felt something so dark.

This had been the result. The figures; three of the standing and one laying down where in the darkest shades of black, so harshly outlined, it was hard to tell who was who, boy from girl. The three standing up were stood close, heads bowed and hands entwined, conveying deep sadness and distress. The body – for that was what it could be called – lay sprawled in an awkward position, arms over the face and legs twisted unnaturally. Around it, spreading like a blossoming rose, blood could clearly be depicted, being the only thing on the picture in colour – a dark haunting red. The poor soul was beyond anything Rob's healing could help. Above the people a thin line, in black again stretched, like a sky line only it was broken in two, the middle snapped.

Kaitlyn still didn't know what this meant – it didn't look like a sky line or part of the picture at all. The prominence of it though showed it was there for a reason, not just a mistake of her hand. She couldn't work out how or why or what would happen before this, or after, just like all her drawings. Only that it brought a deep thick cloud of darkness.

Gabriel sighed, closing the door silently behind him. Kaitlyn stood next to the bed with the paper in her tense, white hands. This was how he'd found her yesterday, but it had been worse then – only a few minutes after she'd drawn it. Kaitlyn was normally strong and proud – he'd barely seen her crying, barely seen her like this. It took a lot to get to her, but then this was a lot. She'd been shaken, and he'd wondered if her power had gotten stronger some how. Her reaction was much stronger then normal. He had felt it through the web, it was like she was watching and feeling someone die, not just looking at a drawing.

He could understand some of her reaction though. Even to him the drawing emitted fear.

He'd tried to talk it through with her, convince her that she didn't need to worry; that it wouldn't happen. Only it hadn't worked that well. She could see through him as well as he could her, and they both knew her drawings always came true.

He walked swiftly over to her and took the paper from her strained hands with slight sternness, his expression some what hard until Kaitlyn looked up at him with searching eyes. He half smiled and took her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hand soothingly while she composed herself, taking a deep breath. "They're waiting..." He murmured, nodding to the door and she nodded back before setting of at a determined march with Gabriel willingly in tow behind her.

Rob, Anna and Lewis were waiting in the restaurant area of the hotel, with barely touched delicious looking breakfast meals in front of them. They were murmuring to each other as Kaitlyn and Gabriel approached, their voices sounding anxious and confused. As the three looked up at Kaitlyn though, they're voices trailed away.

"Oh Kaitlyn," Breathed Anna, seeing her dishevelled look but just as Anna was about to continue she stopped, picking up from Gabriel and Kaitlyn that it didn't matter right now – or at least her unspoken question would be answered soon enough.

During the weeks since the institute they had – now with no other distractions – learned more about how to control the web, and they'd all gained an ability to almost be completely shut off. Not that it had been really needed, but the past night Kaitlyn and Gabriel and been near silent in the web, only connected to each other. This had worried the other three, but they guessed there was a reason, and the reason had something to do with Kaitlyn's obvious lack of sleep and the paper Gabriel held in his hand.

The two sat down solemnly, Kaitlyn avoiding the others eyes, Gabriel taking on a hard expression again. With a shock, Kaitlyn found he was almost surrounded by walls; thick and as hard as his dark eyes. She shivered, frightened but as she opened her mouth to ask he jumped in before her and she didn't get the chance.

"Kait drew this last night." He stated in a matter-of-fact business like tone, looking at each of the other three but somehow, avoiding their minds too. The others didn't seem to notice the walls as they started at her picture. Once again Kaitlyn was drawn in too, unable to keep from the horrifying truth the drawing displayed.

"Who...?" Anna breathed, though her stricken expression, matching Rob's and Lewis, told suggested they already knew.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and said in a whisper, "Us."

Please review! I want honest opinions! I'll through in some cyber chocolate...


End file.
